Fragments
by KivaEmber
Summary: Sequel to Shards. King even though the world lies in pieces at his feet and calling a white monster 'Master'. IchiHichi oneshot


**Title: **Fragments

**Pairings:** IchiHichi

**Disclaimer:** KivaEmber does not own Bleach.

**Summary:** Sequel to Shards. King even when the world is in pieces at your feet and calling a monster 'Master'. IchiHichi

**A/N:** Since I got positive reviews to Shards, a few requesting a sequel, here it is, Fragments! Angst, and Drama, so it's a Drangst! Eh, I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Aren't we supposed to go back in time with a time machine of some sorts?"_

"_Well excuse me for not being able to afford going back in time in an expensive sports car or something!"_

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

FRAGMENTS 

Ichigo chuckled mirthlessly at his inner Hollow's psychotic grin. It was always the same, he _always_ laughed, high pitched giggles or smooth distorted chuckles mere whispers at the back of his mind that he occasionally shook his head like one would try to dislodge an annoying fly from one's head.

The Hollow's body was pressed against him. That was a while ago though, when his world was still whole – a few cracks here and there he admits – and _he_ was still King. The albino grasped the teen's chin and jerked his head up, narrowed yellow eyes locked onto dull bronze.

"…Yer losing the fight, King."

The _endearing_ title of 'King' was still used, but with a low purr of possessiveness that the Hollow had never had before, he tacked it up to the Hollow's insanity. But he had to call the Hollow _something_ other than 'Hey, you' or 'Hollow'. Nononono! That wouldn't do at all!

Master.

It left a sour taste in his mouth.

A spark of old rebellion lit up his bronze eyes and a weak growl – which sounded more like a whimper – slipped past parted bruised lips. "Not…yet. I can still…become King." He gasped when black nails raked themselves down his bare stomach.

"There's the old King." He murmured, pleased if the soft golden glow of his yellow irises against black sclera were anything to go by. "Fightin' even if beaten." Pale fingers tangled themselves into damp spiky orange hair, yanking the teen's head back. "Fiesty."

Ichigo bit his tongue to stop the shameful moan of pleasure drawing itself deep from his throat as the Hollow's dexterous tongue worked wonders. His fingers clutched at the Hollow's pure white shihaksho as fangs bit down.

This was sick. _Sicksicksicksicksicksicksick_!

But it was also the best fucking thing he ever felt.

The Hollow's pale lips crushed against his harshly, blue tongue pushed forcibly past his lips and massaging his pink one teasingly. He wasn't King anymore. The albino Hollow had ousted him from his throne and had settled quite comfortably into his body. His friends tried to stop his Hollow, going so far as to try and kill him, but somehow the Hollow gained more and more power, increasing as the minutes past until they were all dead at his feet.

Aizen and Ichimaru joined soon after.

That was the only good thing the Hollow had done in Ichigo's opinion.

But his opinion didn't matter anymore.

He thought the Hollow would lock him away in some isolated space in the back of his mind to never be seen or heard from again. But no, the Hollow didn't want _that_. He wanted to _own_ him. His life, his body and his soul. So he soon became the albino monster's personal boy toy.

Hollows swarmed all over the human realm. Sereitei assaulted constantly by Vasto Lordes, and Espada. Shinigami were rare now, hunted as sport for bored Hollows. All because of one Hollow of a Soul Reaper. He lived in a castle – unoriginal – where he locked up his precious little substitute Shinigami, away from the living Hell outside.

He thought, morbidly, if this was the Hollow's idea of mercy. Keeping him alive, living in a castle of luxury with servant Hollows, not allowed to see the corpses and corpses of humans killed and soon to be devoured by Hollows. All for the price of his body.

He felt the albino Hollow nuzzle his neck, breath ghosting over heated skin. "All mine." His black nailed fingers brushed against tanned skin softly, almost worshipping. "No one else's…all mine." He fisted the redhead's hair. "Mine."

Ichigo closed his eyes against the canopy of the large four-poster bed. No matter what he said, even if he _somehow_ kicked the Hollow from the throne and drive back the Hollows, he would always be his.

The albino Hollow above him shifted and pressed his lips against the teen's bruised ones. It was almost funny how gentle it was. "Well, King, time to do my duties." Another psychotic grin. "I'm sure you'll survive without me for a couple of hours." Another gentle kiss and the Hollow swept from his chambers, leaving the redhead naked on his bed.

As Ichigo watched the Hollow depart, he wondered vaguely before he fell asleep, if this was the Hollow's way of saying 'I love you'.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**A/N: **Shiro ruling the world…and Ichigo as his personal sex toy…Can soooo imagine that.

Writing Shiro was harder today…I read Defence before writing this so my mind wouldn't stray away from good!Hichigo; I think in this fanfic, that this is as close to love as Shiro can get. Giving Ichigo everything he desired (aside from freedom and Kingship of course) was his way of showing love…unfortunately, he didn't know that using him, as a sex toy wasn't good.


End file.
